


Open Your Mind

by Mekabella21



Category: Recess
Genre: Drama & Romance, Drinking Games, F/M, Sex, tattoo shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Spinelli has a successful career as a tattoo artist.  Her life is turned upside down when TJ comes in for her to perform his tattoo. Spinelli thought she successfully avoided TJ until Gretchen drags her to a party where TJ is not taking no for an answer.  What happened to their friendship?  Why the distant?





	1. Chapter 1

I wiped down the arm of my client I just finished tattooing. I smiled looking at the artwork now complete. The good part is he is a regular and can take the pain very well. I watched as my client Reggie went to look in the mirror.

“Great job as always Spin.” In the shop I am called Spin because I can put my own spin on any tattoo request. Reggie opted for a pretty female zombie eating a heart. Reggie pulled out some bills. “You deserve this little lady.”

“Thanks Reggie” I replied taking the bills and stuffing them into my pocket without looking through it. “You know where to find me if you need anything else done.”

“You know it!” Reggie walked up to the register to pay. Man I needed a smoke. I walked to the back of the shop going out of the back door. I can see that Greg is already there. Greg glances at me.

“You finally finished Reggie’s tatt?” he asked.

“I would not be standing here if I hadn’t.” I sneered at him. Greg Skeens went to school with me since I can remember. In elementary he was known as Graffiti kid. He was always drawing on walls. I liked to draw but not to that extreme. Greg takes a puff from his cig as I stare off into the courtyard in front of us. He actually did some drawings on the building across from us so we would have something to look at. Go figure. He finishes his cigarette and heads back inside.

I stand there thinking about how my life turned out. Overall I am pretty happy with how things went. I am doing what I love, I have my own place no roommate. It can’t get any better. The only person I really keep in touch with is Gretchen. We are different but the same deep down. Gretchen has managed to get a job at the Science Center downtown. She loves it being able to do experiments for kids from all grades coming to visit the center. It’s a good fit for her. I finished my cig and went back inside. Greg stops me before I get to my area.

“Hey” he said. “You got someone requesting to have you work on them.”

“Alright” I reply continuing to my area. As I get closer I take in the guy’s appearance. He is a little taller than me. He is wearing a white tee showing off his toned arms and some loose jeans with red chucks. He looks cute from what I can see. He is staring at some of the quick tatt designs on the wall. “Hi, how can I help you today?” He turns around revealing a smirk. Omg, Teej?

“Hi Spinelli” he smiled. “It looks like you have been doing well for yourself.” I cross my arms and take in the fact that he has gotten even cuter freckles and all. I didn’t know that was possible.

“Yeah” I respond not sure what is to say.

“How are you? It’s been too long.” Not long enough. He stuffs his hands into his jeans front pockets. He is staring into my eyes making me nervous but I will be damned if I let him see that.

“It’s all good over here” I reply. “What are you looking to get done today?”

“I want a Japanese style tattoo, I want a really cool dragon on the side of my caff.” I bend down and lift TJ’s jeans to take in the place he would like to have the tattoo. “I want it on my left caff, on the outside.” I nod.

“I can do that for you. Just give me about an hour to get together a stencil for you.”

“Cool” smiled TJ. “I am going to take a walk if you don’t mind.” I don’t mind at all. There is no way I could focus on the drawing with him sitting here watching me.

“It’s fine, thank you.” I watch him walk out of the shop front doors.

“Spin, wasn’t that TJ?” asked Greg suddenly in my ear.

“Jesus Christ, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” I look back at the front doors. “Yeah that was him.”

“Man how long as it been? Didn’t you have a thing for him?”

“Years, shouldn’t you being doing something else besides trying to annoy the shit out of me?” Greg shrugged.

“I have a client coming within 30 minutes.”

“Well you should be prepping for that client” I snapped. Greg holds his hands up in surrender walking away.

I sit down in my section at my small desk opening my laptop to research a dragon for the tattoo. I have done them before but I still like to look at references and try to tailor it to my client. I am thinking about how things were with TJ. That guy was my whole world for a while. No, we never dated. Once we got to high school this idiot discovered girls in a big way. With his popularity he turned into a male whore. He fucked all the Ashley’s and I could not get past that, just plain old nasty.

I throw myself into my work and have the drawing completed within 45 minutes. I am pretty proud of how it looks. It should go with the flow of his skin very well. I playing angry birds on my phone when he comes back into the shop. I place my phone down looking up at him. His brown eyes look intense with excitement.

“So are you looking to get color?” I asked.

“Hell yeah! I wouldn’t want it any other way.” I smile because I love using color.

“I am glad to hear that. This is the design I have for you. I can make it bigger or smaller. Just let me know.”

“This looks great the way it is. I want my dragon to be the same color as the one on Dragon Ball Z.” I hold back a chuckle.

“Okay that makes things a bit easier. Let’s go ahead and get the outline started. I can cross reference the colors after the outline allowing you a small breather.” I got all my tools out that I would need for the first half of the session. “Is this your first tattoo?”

“Yeah.” Oh boy, I didn’t know he was a tattoo virgin.

“I don’t know what your pain level is like some people can handle it some can’t. Just let me know and I will stop.”

“It can’t be that bad.” TJ waved off with his hand. I shake my head. I am sure he can handle it but most guys I think can really can’t. They will start gritting their teeth and in some cases shaking.

“You are at less getting it in an easier area. I will have you lay down so you are more comfortable.” TJ got up on the table and got into a comfortable spot. We found a spot that he liked on his caff. I tested my gun before getting started. I am now in work mode and going to work on the tatt outline. TJ is quite for a while before he tries to make conversation.

“How come you didn’t try to keep in touch with me?” He cuts right to the meat.

“I don’t know Teej, this thing called life.”

“How come you are not on facebook?”

I laugh. “Are you kidding me? I am not going on there having everyone up in my damn business.”

“At least you were smart enough to have some business pages.” That is probably how he found me. I have a professional facebook, twitter and Instagram page. Nothing on social media is personal for me. I like to keep the two separate. I am still trying to decide if I want to do this snap chat bid.

“Yeah, my work is my life.” I can feel him staring at me but I ignore it.

“You look good though.” I look okay for my age. I am 5’6 with bronze skin. I look like a have a tan all year around. Something most people pay for. I tried growing my hair out once but I felt like it was always in the way. So I hair is shoulder length. On a good day I will wear lip-gloss but other than that no make up. Tee shirts, jeans and shorts are a staple in my closet.

“Thanks.” I don’t know what to say to him. I haven’t really talk to him in years. Is he even the same asshole he grew to be in high school or is that sweet cool elementary TJ still in there. I long ago gave up on that thought.

“You don’t have any questions for me?”

“Not really.”

“Come Spinelli, why are you giving me such a hard time?”

“I need to focus on your tattoo if you would like it done right. I am going to need to cut back on the chatter.” I could hear Greg chuckle. I look behind me and see him in his booth getting more ink out for his client. I roll my eyes and go back to what I am doing. I complete the outline and wipe the area. “Can you handle the color today or would you like to come back?”

“Can I come back?” asked TJ.

“Yeah it’s fine” I reply wrapping the tattoo. “I can continue once this is completely healed. Here is a card that explains to you what you need to do to keep this clean and not infected. Do you have any questions?”

“Yeah” he smirked. “Can I have your number?”

“No, but you can have a card” I fake grin. “You can pay Red up front. Excuse me.” I rush off to the back of the shop wanting to get away from him. It sucks that it has come to this. Like things are just so weird and awkward as fuck.

The rest of the day goes by quickly. I manage to do another 2 clients before the end of my shift. The work came out great considering I was distracted a bit. I clean up my area to head out.

“So looks like TJ is still feeling you” stated Greg.

“Mind your business Greg or you will end up with some missing teeth.” I growl shaking my fist at him.

“No need to be all touchy about it” said Greg. I don’t know why he is acting all surprised. He knows how I am by now. I wave goodbye to Red and head out the door. I immediately pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I start walking down the street to my apartment. I pull my phone out knowing Gretch is off now. I am in desperate need of some chit chat right about now.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi Spinelli!’ she greeted happily. “What do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?” I usually don’t call her until the end of the week. Usually on a Friday or Saturday. 

“I had an interesting day at work. I tattooed TJ.” I dig into my pocket and pull my keys out.

“Oh my. What was that like?” Gretchen is the only person who knew that I like TJ. She was very supportive when I told her back in 10th grade. Encouraged me to go forward with my confession but I never did. His player like ways turned me off big time. I spoke to him in passing but not the way we use to.

“It was freaking weird!” I exclaimed placing my hands in my hair. “He is sitting up trying to carry a conversation as if nothing has happened.”

“Well technically nothing did happen” corrected Gretchen. "I really wish you would have just been honest with him back in high school.”

“I know” I growl. “You also know why I couldn’t do that.” 

“I guess now would not be the proper time to inform you we have been invited to Vince’s party.”

“What party?”

“Vince has been drafted for the NBA and is having a party for close family and friends. I was invited because of Chad of course. I am glad to have Chad there but I had to bring along my best girlfriend.” I squeeze my eyes shut. Like seriously Gretch. 

Gretchen started dating Chad 2 years ago. I am glad they hit it off and everything but he is so proud to have a hot redhead girlfriend. I feel like he parades her around whenever he can. Gretch has grown into her looks. She is 5’11 but has the body of a model. She is proud to wear her glasses but wears her hair is loose wavy like curls that come past her shoulders. I honestly don’t see how she can deal with all that hair. I take a deep breath.

“Please Spinelli. I never ask you for anything.” She is right about that. I see my apartment complex come into view.

“You know I have your back. I will be there.”

“Thank you, thank you!” she exclaimed. “Who knows maybe it will be okay seeing some old friends.” I walk into my complex and start climbing the stairs.

“I don’t know about all of that but okay. When is this shin dig?”

“It will be in two weeks. Vince parents are having it at the family home.”

“Awesome. Back in the old neighborhood” I replied.

“It’s not all that bad. We have a lot of good memories there.” I laugh to myself as I think about how Teej was making out with girls on some of our stomping grounds. My good memories had been shitted on as far as I was concerned.

“Alright, how has the week been so far?” I asked to change the subject. Gretchen goes on about her day at work and some other stuff I cannot recall at the moment. I am focused on getting into my studio apartment. Feeling like a cup of noodles tonight for dinner. I toss my message bag on the sofa. I refuse to carrier a purse.

I end my call with Gretchen and fix my dinner. I sit down my loveseat turning on tv. Such a shame it’s not Monday. I could use some wrestling right about now. I eat as I stare at the TV. Trying to decide do I even want to go and peak at TJ’s facebook page. I frown a little bit because I dislike the fact that I am even thinking about this.

I take my lap top out of my messenger bag giving in to the monkey on my back. I get logged on to my professional facebook page. I look up TJ right away. He has his profile open to the public which I should not be surprised by this. In his profile picture he is laughing with Vince. It looks like they were at some kind of party because they are holding the infamous red cups. He also has a red cap on in this picture taking me back to our younger days.

Vince is handsome I must say. He is 6 feet which is short for the basketball league but I guess when you have those kind of skills they will overlook it. I scroll through his page seeing some memes about work and some other stuff. I look off and see that he works for some kid of child place which I was not expecting. I google his place of employment. It’s a play area center for kids. They have very little locations. He is such a big kid I laugh to myself. I focus back on his Facebook noticing he is not in a relationship.

What the hell am I even doing? I am being a total stalker right now. I close the laptop deciding I will not let his reappearance drive me insane.


	3. Chapter 3

“Don’t worry everything is going to be fine” Gretch reassured me. I roll my eyes as we get out of the car and head towards the Lasella’s family home. Gretch looks really nice wearing a sky blue flowing blouse and a white pencil skirt that comes to her caff. Her hair is styled in an up do making her look like a very attractive Liberian if I must say. Me on the other hand I work a red plaid skater skirt with black stocking and military boots. My top is nothing but a black tank. Gretch convinced me to let her curl my hair a bit and put on a little make up and I do mean little. I am wearing black eye liner, mascara and some tinted red lip gloss.

We walk into the front door as it is already unlocked. Lasella’s have a nice ass house. I can see they changed a lot of stuff since I had last been there. Guess that is what happens when your kids move out. We are greeted by Chad.

“Gretchen, you look beautiful” he grins. He gives her a quick kiss. Gretchen is blushing. “Hi Spinelli, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine, say do you all have drinks?”

“Yes, they are going to be in the kitchen.” Thank god for small miracles. I make my way to the kitchen to see what they have. I decide to go for a beer. They have Heineken which is really strong. I take the cap off taking a drink and feeling calmer. I try not to smoke so much around Gretchen because I would rather not sit through one her lectures.

“Spinelli!” I turn around and I see Vince. He is grinning from ear to ear with TJ standing beside him.

“Hey” I say nervously.

“Don’t be all shy” said Vince pulling me in for a hug. I fight not to push him off of me. Even though Chad is dating Gretchen I have never had a run in with Vince. His social life, basketball and school kept him plenty busy. “You look great! How is everything with you? Teej showed me the tattoo you are working on for him.”

“For sure. I can’t wait to finish it. It’s going to look even better.” I can talk about my work all day.

“I might be coming to you for some work. I am thinking about getting my team logo.”

“Is that really wise? I mean you could go to another team in the future” stated TJ taking the words right out of my mouth. Vince looks thoughtful for a moment.

“I guess you are right. I definitely want to be inked by you.” I grin feeling proud.

“Okay just let me know when. Teej has my card. You can schedule an appointment or come in whenever.” I am avoiding TJ glance. “Congrats on getting drafted. I guess you are a millionaire now.”

“Not yet but I will be!” exclaimed Vince. “It just feels good to be doing something I love and that I am good at.” I nod completely understanding, it’s how I feel about my tattooing. I take another sip of my beer. “I am going to go and say hi to a few more people. I will see you later. Please enjoy the party.” Vince walked away and of course TJ stayed behind.

“You look nervous” he stated.

“I am not nervous. I just need a cigarette” I huff.

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

“There is a lot of things you don’t know.” I finish the beer grabbing another to walk outside for a smoke. I can feel his eyes burning a hole in my back. I stand off to the side on the front side of the house since a lot of people were in the backyard. It’s getting dark now. I hear footsteps approaching. I look in the direction in case it's some weirdo and I need to kick their ass. I see it is just TJ and turn my attention back to my cigarette. 

“Do you hate me or something?” asked TJ. I seriously don’t want to have this conversation.

“I don’t hate you Teej.” I light my cig and happily inhale.

“You act like you can’t stand me or something. I mean we use to hang out all the time.”

“Key word, use to.” I lean against the house tired of standing already. TJ invades my personal space.

“You hide behind this tough persona” he said so close to me I can feel his breath as he talks to me. “I don’t know what happened to our friendship. I always thought we were close.” I look away because his gaze is making my face hot. My heart is beating so hard I wonder if I am about to experience a heart attack. TJ turn my face back to him. “I am totally serious.”

“Don’t put your hands on me” I snapped pushing him out of my personal space. “TJ we just grow up going in different directions. It happens, this thing called life. Why are you being an ass about this.” TJ tilted his head.

“I feel like you’re the one who got away.”

“Excuse me?” I ask with my heart in my throat.

TJ shrugged. “We drifted apart in high school but I was so busy I didn’t really notice. I am sorry for that. You were my best friend. I kind of miss you.” Of course that is what he meant. Best friend and nothing more. “Do you not feel the same way?”

“It’s whatever” I say after inhaling more of my cig.

“You can’t possibly mean that” replied TJ not giving up.

“You want to know the truth” I growled. “I couldn’t stand what a male whore you became. You have to remember women talk just as much as men. In school I heard everything. Everything TJ! I lost respect for you. What can I say.” I could see the hurt in his facial expression. I didn’t want to be harsh but he was asking for it.

“I’m sorry for that. I didn’t realize I was out of control. It’s hard to explain.”

“No need to explain” I stated waving him off. “You don’t owe me shit.” TJ continued to stare at me. I wasn’t sure what his angle was.

“Give me another chance” he stated. “I think we can be friends again.” I rolled my eyes knowing damn well I would be glad to have him as friend again. I haven’t been close to anyone as I was with him.

“Well you stop bugging me if I say yes?”

“For tonight, yes.” I chuckle at his honesty. I pull out my cell phone and hand it to him to input his information. He does just that. “I promise you won’t regret this!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever” I say putting out my cigarette. I start to walk back into the house when TJ grabs my hand sending feelings through my body I thought were long gone.

“Can I take you home tonight?” I know my face was as red as a tomato. “I didn’t mean like that! I just want to talk to you a bit longer.”

“Sure” I muttered stanching my hand away from him. I do not miss this pushy side to him at all. I head back into the house and decide to get some food. I am just hanging back watching the party happen around me. I am so ready to go. I see Gretch making her way over to me. She looks a little….loose.

“Hey” she smiles. “How is everything going?”

“The usual” I replied. “Um TJ will be taking me home so you don’t have to worry about me.” Gretchen raised her eyebrows.

“I am glad you decided to be friends again. According to Vince TJ has some unresolved feelings for you.” I put my face in my hands. This is too much damn pressure. “Oh don’t feel bad. I know you feel the same way.” I growl in response almost regretting to agree to let him take me home. I hear my alerting me I got a text.

I pull my phone out of the small shoulder purse I had. I borrowed it from Gretchen. It’s from TJ.

TJ: You look like you are dying. We can leave now if you want.

Spinelli: Fuck yes!!!!

TJ: Lol, meet me outside

“Well Gretch, I hope you have a great afternoon. I am out of here.”

“I sure will. Thanks for coming. I know this is not your kind of scene.” Not at all. I hug Gretchen and make my way to the front door. I see Vince coming in from outside.

“Spinelli, it was nice seeing you. I will let you know when I am ready to get that tattoo.”

“Cool” I smile. “Thanks for having me tonight. I look forward to giving you some ink soon.” Vince smiles as he opens the door. I feel nervous wondering what did TJ tell him. I hope he doesn’t think he is getting lucky tonight. Not going to happen. I look around and see that TJ was parked in the driveway. He has a decent car. He opens the door and I take a seat inside.


	4. Chapter 4

“What is your address?” he asked. I give him my address watching him key it in his google maps. “You live really close to your shop.”

“Yeah, it helps me to save money. Everything I need is within walking distance. No need for a car.”

“Do you know how to drive?”

“Of course I do, Jesus. I just prefer to not have to pay for a car right now on top of insurance and god knows what else.” TJ focuses on the road and I can tell the wheels in his head are spinning. I cross my legs trying to calm down.

“Thanks for letting me take you home. So um” he laughs. “I don’t know what to say. This is really weird.”

“Tell me about it” I agreed. “You don’t have force conversation.”

“I know but I have been thinking about this for a while.”

“What’s a while?” I ask freaked out by this.

“Only the past year. It helped that you and Gretchen are still close and she is dating Chad. If not for that I don’t think I would have been able to get you to agree to see me outside of your job.” He is very right about that. I want to change the subject.

“Tell me a bit about your job. I never pictured you to work with kids.” TJ starts grinning.

“Actually I created a play center for kids and a lounge for teens. Can’t have the teens mixing in with the younger kids. I want kids and teens to have somewhere to go when they want to have fun or go an adventure. If we had such a center when we were kids I would probably be there every day.” I am impressed with what he said.

“How did you even get this business started?”

“I didn’t start it. I was working for the center and brought my ideas to the table. They wouldn’t listen to me at first but decided they had nothing to lose. They needed fresh ideas to bring in new clients.”

“I can see that. You sound like you love with you do.”

“I do! I even play with the kids sometimes. It’s the best job in the world. Plus it keeps me fit.” TJ winked at me. I laugh on the inside. God he can be so corny. “So how is the love life?”

“That is none of your damn business” I snapped. “How is your tattoo healing up?” TJ glanced at me for a quick moment. I could see he was taken by surprise like I care right now.

“Um it’s doing great. When can I come in for my next appointment?”

“Depends on how healed you are” I replied crossing my arms. “I can take a look at it if you want.”

“Yeah, can you? When you get a chance I mean.”

“Sure we can do that when we get to my place.” I have dated but nothing serious. No I am not a virgin either. I lost my v card to Conrad Mundy my 11th grade year. We were dating for at least a year. Needless to say once we did it things went downhill after that. Then during my small stint at college I hooked up with some guy name Tyler. I was trying out these so called hooked ups people talked about. I was not feeling the whole thing. TJ pulls up in front of my building.

“Where should I park?”

“What do you mean where should you park?”

“You said you were going to check out my tattoo. I doubt you can look at it out here since it is dark.” He is not fooling anyone one bit.

“The parking garage is on the backside but I don’t have a pass since I do not have a car. You may want to find a parking space along the street.” He wanted me to view this tattoo as an excuse to be around me more, that is all good and fine. I am going to make him work for it though. TJ started hunting for a parking space while I spaced out thinking if my apartment was clean or not.

TJ finally finds a parking space a block from my apartment building. We get out and start walking. I am kind of nervous. I barely let people in my apartment. The only person who has been in there besides my parents is Gretchen. Yes my list of friends is pretty much nonexistence and it doesn’t bother me one bit. Finding loyal friends now days is rare. God forbid I get a friend with a secret hidden agenda.

“You’re so quite” stated TJ.

“Yeah, I don’t have much to say right now.” TJ nodded. I got to my building. I lead TJ up the stairs to my apartment. I open the door flicking on the lights. I can see him looking around. I sit down my borrowed purse and turn to him. “Pull up your pants leg.” He follows my instructions. His tattoo is healing well. “Once it is done pealing you can come see me. I estimate about 2 weeks.”

“Tender” said TJ. I chuckled. I can’t believe he still says that. “Don’t be afraid to use my number Spinelli.”

“I am not afraid of a damn thing” I snap. “I will text you when I feel like it.”

“Alright, no need to be all hostel.”

“You know this is not me being hostel but if you keep pushing me I will get there.” TJ shook his head.

“You have not changed at all.”

“Whatever, get out so I can go to bed.”

“It’s too early for bed. Is this what you do on Saturday nights?”

“I do whatever I feel like doing.”

“You got any liquor?”

“I do” I replied. “What are you getting at?”

“I want to drink some more but I have a drinking game in mind” he grins. TJ is known for coming up with the best games. Rather on the playground or drinking. He went to a lot of parties in high school. I went to a few but stopped once I didn’t want to be around to witness him play the field. I am letting curiosity get the best of me.

“What do you have in mind?” I ask.


	5. Chapter 5

TJ chuckles. “I don’t have a name for it but I do have rules. We take turns asking each other questions. If you don’t answer the question, you take a shot. I don’t know about you but I do not want alcohol poisoning. So I am putting the limit at 6 shots. I also don’t know your tolerance.”

I smirk. “No you don’t. You have peaked my interest. Let me grab the goods.” I walk to the left corner which is my kitchen. I grab a bottle of grey goose and two shot glasses. I lead TJ to my area I have set up as my living room. I sit on the floor and he sits on the floor as well opposite end of my coffee table.

“I’m going first” he said quickly. “How many boyfriends you had?” He is cutting right to the meat.

“One, how many sexual partners have you had?” I couldn’t resist. I don’t really want to know but at the same I wonder how many notches he has on his belt. TJ is actually turning pink in the face. He takes the shot. Wow. He would rather not answer that question. Jesus, that is not a good sign.

“Keep in touch with anyone else besides Gretchen?”

“Nope, do you?”

“Yeah I do. Mikey and Gus started dating a year ago. Serves as interesting since Gus is in the military but that is a whole different conversation altogether.” My eyes got wide.

“Seriously? I knew Gus was gay but Mikey?” TJ shrugged.

“Who knows? I don’t question who people date. Has nothing to do with me. I am just glad my old pals are happy.” I nod in agreement. “How long was your one relationship?” I think about it for a second. I am not sure if I really want to answer that. Time frame is nothing to be ashamed of.

“A year and a half. What was your longest relationship?”

“Three years.” He socked me there. 3 years, Jesus Christ. I remember in high school he couldn’t stay with the same girl past 2 weeks. “When was the first time you had sex?” Now that is a questions I refuse to answer. I take a shot giving him the death stare afterwards. He is smirking knowing he finally got me to not answer a question.

“When did you lose yours?” TJ looks like he is about to take the shot.

“I will answer it if you answer mine.”

“Not happening, drink it up buddy!” I watch TJ take the shot.

“Have you ever been in love?” God he is killing me. I take a shot and look away from him for a moment. While things where great with Conrad I wouldn’t call that love. TJ is about as close I was ever going to get to being in love. I am not ready to share that with him just yet. Not sure if I will ever be ready. I piggy back off his question again.

“Have you ever been in love?”

“Once” he admits. I wonder which girl since he has been with so many. “Do you regret anything you did or didn’t do in life?”

“No, who were you in love with?” TJ smirks as he takes a shot. Now he has me dying to know. What am I saying? I don’t really want to know. I want him to love me. I don’t want him to love anyone else.

“How long have you lived here?”

“Two years. Why did you seek me out after all this time?” I mid as well to advantage of this little game.

“I never understood why we stopped talking. I honestly found myself thinking about you a lot.” I try to keep myself from blushing. I feel butterflies in my stomach hearing him say this. “Will you kiss me?”

“Is that your question?” I ask. TJ nodded. I shake my head as I take a shot. I am starting to feel the liquor. I drink beer more than liquor so my tolerance is some bullshit. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. “Why did you sleep with Ashley?”

TJ looks surprised. He takes a shot. Omg, did he care about her? I know he slept with all of them but I not going to play all my cards right here. His eyes are starting to look hooded. I can tell the liquor is getting to him. “Can I stay on your couch tonight?”

“Yeah, only because you look done. No funny business either. I just don’t want to wake up and see you on the news or something. Did you like Ashley?” I couldn’t help myself. I need to know the answer to that question.

“Hell no. Why did you choose to go out with Conrad?” I did not see that coming.

“Conrad was pretty cool. He didn’t treat me like a girl and I could openly be myself. Why do you care?”

“Because I do.” He stood up.

“That’s a weak ass answer” I said standing up as well.

“Where’s your bathroom?”

“It’s behind you to the right” I reply pointing to the corner. I see him run over and close the door. I wonder if he is throwing up. I walk over to my bed and pull out my sleeping clothes. I quickly get out of my boots and stockings. I slide my sleeping shorts up. I look back towards the bathroom door and TJ is still in there. I pull my tank over my head replacing it with my sleeping shirt.

“You are so pretty Elli.” I jump a little and turn around to see TJ standing there. Elli? He has never called me that before. Kind of girly but I like the way it sounds coming from him. Anything is better than being called Ashley.

“Hey! How long have you been standing there?”

“Not long.”

“Yeah sure. You had better not got vomit everywhere in my bathroom!”

“I wasn’t even throwing up!”

“Lair” I reply. I walked over to my wardrobe closet and pulled down some blankets. I walk back over to Teej. “Here are some blankets. I guess I can give you a pillow.” I toss him one from my bed hitting him the face. I can’t help but laugh.

“Really” he slurred.

“Okay enough of that game” I state. “I guess we know who can hold their liquor.” I was feeling it but he doesn’t have to know that. I grab my TV remote and turn on the TV. This is weird. Having someone stay the night, someone I haven’t talked to in forever. At least I am not picking up on the douche bag persona he had in high school.

TJ flops down on my sofa running his hands through his hair. I feel the butterflies again. I turn away to go and wash the make-up off my face. I look around my bathroom and it is still clean and doesn’t smell like vomit so I am satisfied. I look at myself in the mirror and for the first time in a while I take in how I look. I am deep down hoping he finds me attractive. I grab my hair tie putting my hair up off my shoulders. My hair can get tangled if I do not do that.

I open the door and hear TJ on the phone.

“Yeah. I know. Whatever. I will talk to you in the morning.” He hangs up the phone when he sees me walking into the room. “Can I get some water?” I would make him get it if he knew where everything was. I bring him a glass water. His face is super red but he looks completely relaxed.

“Are you okay Teej?”

“I’m great!” he exclaimed. He tilted his head looking at me. “So pretty.” I couldn’t stop the blush this time.

“Here is the remote. Find something on TV.” I grab the purse and pull my cell out. I so need to talk to Gretchen like now. I can’t talk with him here. I decide to send her a text.

Spinelli: Gretch, you there! TJ is staying the night in my apartment. No funny business. I am kind of freaking out a little though.

I sit my phone on my nightstand and decide to surf the internet on my laptop.

“Why are you all the way over there? You don’t want to watch the movie with me?”

“Depends on what you are watching.” TJ just pointed at the TV. He had some zombie movie on. I am totally down for that.

“You got great taste” I state sitting next to him. TJ grabs my jaw pulling me towards him.

“I would rather taste you” he whispers looking into my eyes. He pulls my face in for a kiss. Any other guy doing this I would have slapped the shit out of them but this is TJ. I haven’t kissed him since elementary and that was just an experiment. This is totally different as I feel him swallowing my lips before licking them. I gasp and he takes the opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue. He is still gripping my jaw as I moan into the kiss. He has awakened something in me I long forgot about. I pull back.

“We can’t do this” I panted breaking my hand to my chest forcing my heart to calm down.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to” said TJ. “Tell me you didn’t want me to kiss you.”

“That is beside the point you arrogant ass!” I bark. “We just started talking. I am not some easy girl like the rest of the women you hooked up with.” I could tell I hurt his feelings but I didn’t care. I needed him to understand how I was feeling.

“That is the one thing I regret” he slurred slightly. “Sleeping with some many girls. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking.”

“We all do stupid shit at some point and time” I say softly feeling guilty I made him feel that way. “You are drunk and probably won’t remember this in the morning.”

TJ smirked. “I will remember this, trust me. Your lips are softer than I imagined, so tender.”

“Stop that!” I say knowing my face is crimson.

“Make me” he stated. I shove him.

“Shut up and watch the movie.” On the inside I melting a little. This is how I always pictured it would be like between us. Clowning around, hanging out but we are lovers. I agree with my mom on that. Your husband should be your best friend, knowing them inside and out. This TJ in front of me is the one I love. I focus back on the movie not sure where I want things to go with TJ.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of weeks flew by. I wonder if it was because I was enjoying so much of my time with TJ. Don’t get any ideas. I only saw him twice in the past month. Other than that we have been texting or talking on the phone. I am usually not a phone person so texting more than anything. I am closing at the shop tonight. TJ is stopping by so I can finish his tattoo.

“What have you been up to lately Spin?” asked Greg.

“Minding my business, what of it?”

“Nothing, you just seem happier somehow.” I shrug as if I don’t know what he is talking about. I have been acting a little giddy. I keep checking my phone and I have actually cut back on smoking. I am sure Greg is lonely back there by himself smoking. I get my things ready for my appointment. I sit down and pull my phone out.

I think back to when I text Gretchen freaking out. She didn’t get back to me until the next morning. Apparently she was having a very nice time with Chad. The point is she still got back to me. She told me to take my time with him which I am doing anyway. We have gone to the arcade and to the movies. Makes me feel like a kid again and I like that. 

I start scrolling through some selfies TJ and I took. More like he took my phone and took the pictures. In one you can see him sticking his tongue out and me in the backroom trying to grab the phone with a snarl on my face. I smile looking at it.

“What are grinning for?” I looked up and saw TJ.

“What’s up, come on over” I instruct. TJ walks into my section. 

“You look nice today.”

“It’s what I always wear but thanks.” I am wearing a black wrestling shirt with jean shorts and my military boots. My hair down and a little messy. I could feel Greg watching us but this time it annoyed me. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” I reply. “You can get on the table now.” TJ gets comfortable on the table.

“How has your day been?”

“Nothing too exciting. How was yours?” I dip the needle into the first color I am going to fill and starting on TJ. I hear him hiss a little. “I forgot to mention sometimes the color can be worse than getting the outline.” I laugh a little causing TJ to laugh. “Stop it! Your shaking too much when you laugh.”

“Your making me laugh” he smiled. “You need to stop laughing too. You call yourself a professional.” 

“Oh whatever!”

I focused on TJ leg as I started to get into my groove.

“Nice work, Spin” grinned Red. Red is her nickname name because she always has her hair red. Not Ronald mcdonald red but bright enough. “So you a DBZ fan?”

“Who isn’t? I mean that show is incredible. Great dialogue, epic fights-“

“Epic music” stated Red.

“Exactly!” exclaimed TJ. “Are you my twin?” Red giggled. What the fuck is she laughing about. She was pissing me off with this flirting bit.

“I’m about to head out.” announced Greg.

“You sure you don’t want to stay and help us close?” asked Red.

“Hell no” replied Greg. “I have a date with a bottle of Jack Daniels.” He tossed his backpack over his shoulder.

“Ewwww” replied Red frowning. “That shit is so strong.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Greg said reaching the front door. “I will see you Monday.” I didn’t wave goodbye since I was working. I see him 5 days of the week, me not saying good bye to him will not kill him.

“What other tattoo’s do you have?” Red asked TJ.

“This is my first one.”

“Dude, seriously? You are taking the pain pretty well.”

“No he wasn’t” I snapped now annoyed. They both looked at me. “Red you need to be watching the front desk. You know how it can be here this late.” Red rolled her eyes but I didn’t give two shits. I didn’t appreciate her being all up in TJ’s face. I could feel TJ looking at me. “What?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” TJ puts in some ear buds allowing me to not have further conversation. I feel a little bad for snapping at them but I couldn’t help it. I haven’t had to deal with him or these feelings for a while. Reminds me of high school. I couldn’t take it then hence why I stopped talking to him.

At midnight Red locked the door. She had completed her cleaning duties. “Hey, did you need anything else from me?”

“No” I replied. “I am almost done.”

“Alright, thanks” she replied grabbing her purse. She leaves out the back exit. I zone in on the last area I need to finish.

“Hey, what are you up to tonight?” I look up.

“Not a damn thing.”

“You want to come over to my place?” he asked. I feel my heart rate speed up.

“And do what?” I ask.

“Aw come now. You know me better than that. I just want to hang out.” That is all we have been doing is hanging out. We had that one kiss and he kept his hands to himself. He wasn’t drunk the other two times I saw though either.

“Okay” I agree. “I get to pick the movie tonight.”

“Deal” he agreed. As I finished up the tattoo I got excited about seeing his place. What kind apartment would he have? Is it clean? Most guys tend to be sloppy. I wipe down the tattoo. I give him the clear to go ahead and look at the completed work.

“This is good work Spinelli. I feel like a bad ass rocking this.” I smiled knowing he was satisfied with my work.

“Let me grab my things and we leave.” I cleaned up my area and packed up my things. I made sure all the lights were off before TJ and I headed out the back door. I made sure it was locked. We walked towards the street.

“Seems a little dangerous leaving out the back.”

“Not really” I reply they have some lighting back here. “Where did you park?”

“Two blocks away. It was packed over here tonight.”

“It’s Saturday night. Of course people are going to be down here partying.” We hit the street and I follow close behind him since I don’t know which direction we are going. The street is crawling with college kids. “I am surprised you don’t want to go to a bar.”

“Naw, I prefer to do my drinking at home. At least if I am acting like an ass no one else sees it.” I laughed at that. It’s so him. “Are you going to drink with me tonight?”

“Depends” I reply. Part of me wants to but another part doesn’t want to. I can’t help but want to experience those lips in action again. I wrap my hands around myself.

“Are you okay?”

“I am fine just have a lot on my mind.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“Not really but thanks anyway.” I can feel myself getting nervous and we haven’t even got to his place yet. TJ starts talking about Vince and how he is preparing to move soon. We get to the car and continue the conversation. He is doing most of the talking. I am doing just the occasional nod and saying a few words so he knows I am listening.

I notice we are nearing a subdivision I have never seen before. It’s on the outside of downtown. It looks really nice. Everything is well lit in the neighborhood. It puts me in the mood of Stepford wives. TJ continues driving and the houses get a little smaller. I realize they are townhouses, nice townhouses at that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of readers is like where is the sex lol. I like to have build up most of the times in my stories. So sex ahead and this chapter is a little beefy.

“You like it?” he asked pulling into a single car garage. 

“Um yeah” I say still in shock. “How can you afford this?” 

“I get paid very well to do what I do” he said unlocking the door. We are in the laundry room as I see a washer and dryer along with cabinets overhead. We walk ahead through a door. We are in the kitchen from what I can see. It is not big but not small either. Gray counter tops, black applications, dark gray tile on the floor and light gray carpet. He has a small dining area and to the left is the living room. Everything is actually clean. Almost too clean.

“Holy shit” I say as I lay my eyes on the 70 inch TV he has.

“Yeah that’s my baby right there” he said sitting his keys on the counter. “You can go ahead and turn it on. The remotes are on the coffee table.” I slide my boots off before making my way over to the coffee table. I turn on the TV and cable box. I think he has the highest package deal ever. There are so many channels, feels like it too many. When does anyone have time to watch all these channels?

I sit on the floor and cross my legs as I focus on finding a movie. TJ disappeared to somewhere in the house. I finally decided on an action movie I have been wanting to see. I didn’t make it to the movie to see it because during the spring is when business picks up. I look around the living that has a sofa and one arm chair. It doesn’t scream bachelor pad like I thought it would. I run my hand through my hair as I try to calm my nerves.

TJ sits on the sofa behind. He is in sweats and a tee shirt now. “What would you like to drink? I know how make a few drinks.” I nod knowing darn well he would know how to make drinks.

“I’m keep it simple. OJ and vodka is good enough for me.”

“That is simple” said TJ standing up to walk into his kitchen. He looks pretty handsome in his sweats. I focus my eyes back on the movie. I feel myself become emotional drained. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. Soon I am nursing my drink while TJ drinks whatever he made for himself. “You are super quite?”

“I am watching the movie” I state rolling my eyes. 

“It’s never stopped you before?”

“Whatever Teej, I am tired and I really want to watch this movie and enjoy my damn drink.” I so from glass some more feeling guilty for the way I talked to him. I am surprised when he doesn’t say anything else. Soon we are laughing at stupid stuff happening in the movie. I can tell he is drunk. I am not there yet but I feeling very mellow.

“Elli, why do you always try to hide what you feel?”

“What are you talking about? What do you mean by hide what I feel? Why are we even bringing this up again?”

“You know, ever since we were kids you always have to be so tough. As if you can’t have feelings. Sorry if I am so concerned.”

“I do have feelings but that doesn’t mean I have to broadcast” I say in slight disgust looking at him from the floor. He laughs.

“I must have hit a sore spot. Sorry that is not what I was trying to do.” Although he is drunk I can see he is nervous slightly. “I regret how badly I treated you.”

“You didn’t treat me badly, you treated all women badly.”

“I did not.”

“Don’t give me that crap! You slept with so many of the girls in high school. I am surprised they even gave you the time of day. You wouldn’t even tell me how many you have been with. That speaks volumes right there.”

“This is not going how I planned” TJ muttered. I stood up now towering over him crossing my arms.

“What exactly did you have planned?” I asked growling.

“That I care about you. I don’t know why it’s so hard for me to say. It would be easier if you opened your mind to the thought I might want a serious relationship with you. Yes, I fooled around in the past but I was young and stupid. I am older and bit more mature.” TJ stands up towering over my slightly. “I know you care about me. I can see it every time you look at me.”

“Whatever” I reply shifting my eyes off his.

“So I was imaging you being jealous of me talking to that girl at your shop.” I feel my eyes get a little wide from the shock of him knowing.

“I wasn’t jealous” I replied. “Her talking was messing up my concentration. You should be thanking me. I could have screwed up your tattoo if she kept distracting me.”

“Yeah okay” said TJ rolling his eyes. “You can be so stubborn.”

“Takes one to know one” I replied sticking out my tongue. TJ leans over and sucks on my tongue. I quickly retreat my tongue to my mouth when TJ starts kissing me. I squeeze my legs together feeling weak. He continues to explore my lips as he brings his hands to cup my face. I pull my head back out of the kiss gasping for air. Teej starts to suck on my neck. A moan slips throw my lips.

His hands go down to my waste pulling me closer to his body. I am feel like I am melting into his body. I can feel his hard cock through his jeans. I feel like my body is reacting to him as my middle becomes moist. I fight to gain control. I pull him off of my neck pushing him on the sofa. I sit on his lap smirking before kissing him again. I feel like my body is trying to make up for all the years I cared about him and did nothing.

TJ slides his hand under my shirt and smiles. “You’re not wearing a bra?” I am small enough where I can get away without wearing one. I don’t mind having small breast since bigger seem to lead to bigger problems. I flush when I register what he said. Before I could react his mouth is on my nipple and the other being played with by his left hand. I start moaning like crazy. “I guess this is one of your zones.”

I look down at him. I scoot back enough to grab his dick. He looks bewildered. “Like wise” I smirk. I start stroking him through his sweats. I am enjoying the look of excasty on his face. His eyes are fluttering as he tries to focus on me. I stand up pulling my shirt over my head and stepping out of my jeans. I stand before him in my batman boy shorts.

“Fuck” he says taking in my body. He stands up kissing me once more. This time it seems more passionate than the first. This doesn’t feel like he just trying to fuck me. It feels like he is trying to show me everything. Soon I feel him slide his hand inside my panties making me cry out. I haven’t been touched by a man in a little over a year. I forgot how good this can feel. TJ goes to sucking on my neck as he connects with love button. “You’re really wet.”

I can feel my face flushing. “Of course I would be with you doing this to me.” TJ guides me to lay down on the couch. Here I can tell he has better reach as he plays with my lower area some more. I am moaning but holding my own. I spoke to soon as I felt a finger slide inside me. I grip his shirt as I arch my back moaning.

“Elli” he moaned. “You’re so tight, omg.” I don’t know why being tight is such a good thing but men seem to love it. I am enjoying how he makes me feel when I shiver.

“Jesus” I shout more than I meant to. TJ is hovered me and leans down.

“Is this your spot?” he asked.

“What spot?” I ask. He touches it again. “All I know is whatever you are doing please don’t stop.” I start thrusting my hips a little. I do know what an orgasm feels like and it feels like I am close to it. TJ is looking at me taking in all my expressions. I am right on the edge when he removes his fingers causing me to feel empty.

“I want you to come with me” he states dropping his sweats and taking off his shirt. He is thick but toned, like a football player. My eyes good down to cock and it is a nice size. I look at it wonder if it will drive me crazy like it did the girls back in high school. “Don’t be scared I won’t hurt you.” Teej starts kissing me as he places himself at my opening. I moan when he rubs his head against my clit. I never pictured him to be like this.

He buries his face in my neck as he slowly slides in. I moan feeling like I am coming as he enters me. I can tell he is feeling my insides respond to him because it sounds as if he stops breathing. 

“Are you okay?” I ask nervously.

“Yeah” he says looking at me. “You just feel so damn good.” He smiles at me and I smile back. He starts rocking his hips slowly. I can feel every inch and dare I say it felt so good. After a few more moans and grunts Teej is focused on me. “I’m going to come.” I grip his back to hold on for the rest of the ride burying my face in his. The change in my position put him perfectly alined with my spot he found early.

“TJ” I moaned. “Omg.” I am riding my orgasm as I can feel his cock widen inside me before he spills inside of me. I lay back trying to catch my breath. If sex felt this good with Conrad or Tyler, I think I would have stuck with them a lot longer. I wonder if he was this good in high school.

“Shit, I am so sorry” he apologizes. 

“For what?” I asked still out of it.

“I didn’t use a condom” he says slightly panicked. I sit up knocking him off of me remembering that we didn’t.

“Damnit” I exclaim. “Where is your bathroom?”

“You will want to go to the bathroom in my room. It’s this way.” Teej shows me his bathroom. I don’t have time to focus on his room. I go inside his bathroom that is clean. I am happy to see that. TJ starts talking to me through the door. “The lien closet is in there if you need anything to wash. I mean feel free to take a shower if you want.” I shake my head. A kid is the last thing I need. I heading my ass right to the damn clinic tomorrow. As I relieve myself I look around the bathroom noticing the hues of browns, beige and whites. Who know he would be such a decorator.

I am still trying to process everything that just happened. Maybe this what people are talking about when they say blame it on alcohol. I clean myself up a bit before I open the door and see TJ standing there. He is visibly nervous. 

“Are you mad at me?”

“No I replied walking past him naked as the day I was born. He had put his sweatpants back on. I get to the living room and start grabbing my stuff.

“What are you doing?”

“I am getting dressed so you can take me home.”

“I don’t want you to go home. Can’t stay here with me, please?” He looks like he might cry.

“I guess, you got something for me to sleep in?” TJ goes into his room and comes back with a university tee for me to sleep in. It’s pretty big on me but I don’t mind. I don’t know what to do now. I am just shifting nervously before I decide to sit down and focus back on the tv. The movie that was on is almost over now.

TJ sits back on the sofa. He pulls me into his chest and I let him. I feel my eyes getting heavy. I fall sleep in the position we were in. I don’t know what time it was but I heard shifting around in the house. I woke up suddenly feeling like my life was in danger. I look around and I can see some sunlight shining in through the blinds. I try to allow my eyes to adjust. I see a short girl walking out of the bedroom.

“Omg” I exclaim pulling down my tee shirt. She looks at me noticing I am awake. Wait, I know her. “Swinger girl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swinger girl in the show actually was never given a name. I named her after the actress that voiced her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who stuck out this story to the end I would like to thank you. I hope you enjoyed the story. It turned out much better than I anticipated.

“My name is Maria actually.” I can feel TJ shift beside me. He shoots up to his feet.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I forgot some stuff” she shrugged. “I can see you moved on rather quickly. Spinelli do yourself a favor. Don’t even bother. He is not ready for a committed relationship." Maria folds her arms. "If you are anything like I remember you don’t like wasting your time. With him, you will do exactly that.”

“I know our situation really whomps but come on!” yelled TJ. “You agreed to end the relationship as well so don’t make me out to be the bad guy.”

“Whatever, I agreed because there is no point in being with someone who doesn’t want to be with you.” I don’t want to hear anymore. I start putting on my shorts. “I will need to come back for a few things. I would take them now but I am very tired after flying a plane for 12 hours.” Flying a plane?

“Spinelli, please don’t leave” begged TJ. I could see swinger girl or Maria get really mad.

“You are such an asshole TJ!” she yelled. "I gave you 3 years and that doesn’t mean a damn thing to you. You are just the playboy everyone says you are.” I slide my boots on, grabbing my bag and bolt for what I assume is the front door.

“Spinelli!” I could hear TJ yelling for me but there was no way I was going back there. I can’t believe this shit. I pull out my phone calling Gretchen. She doesn’t pick up the phone. I call my last resort.

“Hello” Greg says groggily.

“Greg, I need a favor. Can you come and pick me up?”

“Spin, you make good money. Why the hell don’t you have a car?”

“Dude, I do not have time for that right now. Can you come and get me or not?”

“I guess so, send me the address.” Greg hangs up without another word. I refuse to go back to the townhouse. I walk to one house that has a for sale sign in front. I send Greg that address and sit on the porch. It is then I realize I am still wearing TJ’s tee shirt, damn it. I can feel my phone buzzing like crazy. I look at it to see if it is Gretchen but it’s on Teej. I growl looking at his name. So embarrassing, this whole damn thing.

Greg pulls up in his pickup truck about 25 minutes later. I quickly walk over and get in.

“Aren’t those your clothes from yesterday? Well looks like you did change your shirt.”

“Sort of” I replied. “I owe you for this.”

“Damn right you do. I have a killer hang over. You look like shit.”

“You too buddy boy.” Greg smirks as he focuses on the road.

“What are you doing way out here?”

“I was hanging with a friend.”

“TJ?”

“Does it matter?” I snap.

“I will take that as a yes. You are back to being a bitch now.”

“I am always a bitch thank you very much.”

“I am not going to act as if I know what is going on so I won’t. I do know he cares about you. He looks at you all……funny like. It’s the only way I can explain it.”

“I think I would rather just focus on my career right now. I don’t have time for a relationship.”

“Bullshit excuse but I will let you have that.” Greg turns on the radio letting me know the conversation is over. I am more than grateful. The ride to my apartment is quick. I thank Greg passing him a 20 for the drive. I step into my apartment lighting a cigarette. I toss off all my clothes, finishing the cig before taking a shower. I checked my phone once I got settled and I can see all the text and call TJ did. I roll my eyes not giving a crap about him right now. This was a mistake. 

I make an appointment at the clinic for the afternoon. I feel emotionally drained and prefer not to go anywhere but I need to get this done today. I lay back down and get some much needed sleep before my appointment.

I don’t hear back from Gretchen until Monday morning. Apparently Chad took her on some kind of retreat that has them not using technology or something. Of course only Chad would think of taking a weekend getaway like that. I am currently on my way to work and I just caught Gretch up to speed on what happened.

“Spinelli, I am sorry.”

“No need to apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong” I tell her as I walk onto the sidewalk to head towards the shop.

“I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. I am sorry how everything also happened at TJ’s.”

“I would rather like to forget the whole thing happened after today. I am moving on with my life just like I did in high school.”

“This is different though. You actually had sex with him.” I flinch remembering that.

“I know but it will not happen again.”

“Don’t you think you are being a little hard on him? It’s not like he was cheating on Swinger girl with you.”

“He should have told me that he just recently got out of a relationship. At least change the damn locks. He had me feeling like a fool standing there. She loves him. I could see that. She was hurt by their relationship not working out. That could have been me.” It is me. We only hung out for a few weeks but I already felt emotionally attached to him. God why does he have to be this way.

“I think you should him hear him out. You never know. I can see what I can find out from Vance or Chad.”

“Not necessary” I replied getting close to the shop. “I am almost at work now. I will talk to you later. Thanks for listening to me and whatever.”

“You’re welcome. I just wish I could have been there for you.”

“It’s okay. Don’t say anything to Chad or Vince. I mean it!”

“Okay, bye Spinelli.” I say goodbye and end the call. I walk into the shop and see Red at the counter looking at something on the computer. I know she is surfing the net when she shouldn’t be but long as my stuff is in order I could care less about what she is doing.

I set my stuff down and get set up for the day. Greg is in the middle of tattooing a client. He gives me a quick nod before focusing back on his client. I need a cigarette already. I walk out back and see TJ standing there.

“What are you doing here” I hiss.

“You won’t take my calls.” He said. “I want to know what did I do that was so bad you had to run away like that?” I light my cig before I decide to answer his bullshit question.

“Seriously TJ? According to Maria you are still mister play boy. That is not want I am interested in at all.”

“I dated Maria for 3 years but she is not the one. It’s why I broke things off with her. She agreed. She was just mad because she knows how I feel about you.” I raise one eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

TJ sighs, “I would look at pictures of us from when we were kids, a few from high school before we stopped talking. She noticed that I stared at the ones with you in it the most. I never spoke on my feeling out loud but you girls tend to sense things that most of the time we men don’t know about.” He is right about that. Men can be so retarded sometimes.

“I don’t know what you want from me!” I yelled.

“I want you to like me!” he screamed throwing me off guard. He lowers his voice to continue. “I meant it when I said I regret doing what I did in high school. I wish I would have just asked you out like I really wanted to do. I was nervous and stupid.” He starts shaking his head. I swallow hard not knowing what else to say. “You know Spinelli, I actually love you. I really do. I was glad when I found your work profile online. I was thinking this is my second chance. When things ended with Maria. I realized I did want to settle down but not with her. I wanted it to be with you.”

I am taken back by this. I feel my eyes forming tears. I shake them away. Why couldn’t he just tell me. Things could have been so different. I take a drag off my cig.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that the first time we met?”

“You are not the easiest person to talk to” he explained. “You had this wall up. If I had not seen you at Vance’s party I am honestly sure if I could have gotten you to let me in.” I don’t say anything because he right. I would have kept on going as if I never ran into him at the shop. “I am sorry about the whole Maria incident. Are you willing to give me a chance? I would like to continue to see you?”

“What are you asking me exactly? I ask. “Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

“No” he replies shoving his hands in his jean pockets. “I want you to be my girlfriend but on your terms. At the moment I would be happy just doing what we were doing, hanging out.” I smoke more of my cigarette not saying anything. I am thinking about his offer. It is the happiest I have been in a long time. At least he is not asking me to go out of my comfort zone.

“Do you plan on talking to other women?”

“No, I only want to talk to you. It took me a while to realize that.” I feel good inside but I won’t allow myself to smile.

“Alright, deal.”

“Are you going to let me? No more tough girl act?”

“I am always a tough girl because no one will be fucking me over” I said smirking.

“Sure” said TJ. “You left these at my house by the way.” He pulls my undies out his front left pocket. 

“OMG and you brought them here!” I shrieked mortified. “Put those away!”

TJ is doubled over laughing. I shove him. “I just wanted to see your face is all. It was totally worth it.” This guy is always going to be a clown no matter what. I am happy to see that the TJ I love has come back. This gives me enough hope for our friendship and maybe our future.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction that is not South Park. Granted I am very happy with how this turned out.


End file.
